Raven Queen
With no desire to be the next Evil Queen, Raven Queen stands against following destiny and is conjuring up one herself where she can lead a happy life, putting the destiny of Apple White, her pre-determined "nemesis," at risk. Nonetheless, Raven still cares about Apple's feelings and tries to reach a compromise. Raven was inspired by Bella Sister, the first student at Ever After High who denied her destiny and ran away with Brutta Sister from the forgotten tale: The Two Sisters. Personality Despite being destined to be the next epitome of evil, Raven Queen is nothing but a kind, very smart, friendly and down-to-earth girl, born with a sarcastic side who wants to stay true to herself. It is because of this that she fights to change her destiny and started the Rebel movement at Ever After High. Even so, Raven is a considerate person. She is a music lover, has a beautiful singing voice and she plays both piano and guitar. Raven is easy to get along with and will convince you to be free- even if that means keeping your destiny. Appearance Raven has soft purple eyes and long, wavy black hair with purple streaks. Her hair around her face is pinned up from middle part and out of Raven's face. Her clothes often have a color scheme of violet, black, and silver, representing a rebellious style. Name As each Ever After High student has their own fairytale-represented name, Raven gets her name from a raven, the dark bird representing evil. Setting Settings are the places where fairytale characters live and their stories are based. Raven Queen's setting is her family home, Queen Castle. It is chilly with lots of unoccupied rooms and Raven lives there with her father, The Good King, and their servants, Cook, Cook's four year old twin boys called Butternut and Pie, and Ooglot the Ogre. Family Raven Queen is the daughter of The Evil Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. The Evil Queen is currently locked up in Mirror Prison. The Good King is Raven's father who she has a good relationship with. Her fathers cook's four year old twin boys are called Butternut and Pie which you could say are Raven's family friends, Ooglot the ogre is also a family friend thus, the family's servant. Friends As the daughter of the Evil Queen, Raven used to have trouble making friends, but as the Conflict went on more people started to see her for who she truly was. Raven's best and longest friend is Madeline Hatter. Madeline has always supported Raven's choice to rebel and is there to cheer Raven up when she is sad. In turn, Raven supported Madeline when she wanted to run for Royal Student Council president and help her save her home, Wonderland. Raven also names Cedar Wood and Cerise Hood her best friends. Cedar and Raven spend a lot of time together and Raven supports and comforts Cedar when she worries about her inability to tell a lie. Cerise and Raven have a even closer relationship is some ways, as Raven was the first student Cerise entrusted with her secret. Raven tries to encourage Cerise to be braver about who she is and not to let her secret hold her back, and Cerise is always one of the first to defend Raven from the Royals. Although he is a Royal, Raven always considered Dexter Charming a friend. Despite Dexter's own choice not to re-write his destiny, he encourages Raven to stand up for who she truly is in "The Storybook of Legends". Dexter even spoke to Raven about his own doubts regarding his destiny, and was one of the first Royals not to fear her because of her mother. Raven in return encourages Dexter to be true to who he is and not live his life in his brother's shadow, advice which Dexter happily takes. For the majority of their friendship, both Raven and Dexter wanted something more, but it wasn't until after "Date Night" that they became a couple. One of the most uneasy friendship at Ever After High would have to be the one between Raven and Apple White. Apple is Raven's future nemesis, roommate and opposition in the Destiny Conflict, yet despite their different opinions causing them to clash dramatically on a number of subjects, they still chose to consider each other friends and continued to care for the others' well-being. In "Thronecoming", Raven was willing to give up her freedom for the sake of Apple's Happily Ever After, but it was under false pretense set up by Headmaster Grimm and Apple didn't want Raven to give up her future because of a trick. Later in "Way Too Wonderland", Apple fully realized how dangerous signing a destiny could be, due to the actions of Courtly Jester, and helped Raven destroy the book and end the conflict for good, fully restoring their friendship. Although Apple and Raven still quarrel over much smaller matters, they know their friendship will endure. Raven ended up making friends with many students at Ever After High after they accepted her for who she was. These friends included Dexter's sister Darling Charming, a strong and like minded friend to Raven, and Ginger Breadhouse, who was just as ignored as Raven was because of her mother, but Raven helped Ginger earn the trust of the other students by encouraging her to open a bake-stand. Romance Raven's Boyfriend is Dexter Charming. Dexter had a crush on Raven for a long time before they started dating, but Raven only ever saw him as a close friend, although she was very fond of him. In "True Hearts Day Part 1", Dexter leaves a love poem on Raven's locker, signing it D. Charming, but Raven thought the note was sent by Dexter older bother Daring Charming instead. Raven never liked Daring very much before, seeing him and vain and arrogant, but she was flattered that he thought of her like that. In "True Hearts Day Part 3", Raven approaches Daring and thanks him for the poem, but Daring tells her he never wrote her a poem and Raven realizes it must have been from Dexter. She was initially pleased by this, but when she went to talk to Dexter she saw him sitting with C.A. Cupid, and thought she was too late and that Dexter had moved on. Raven continued to be friends with Dexter and never mentioned the poem or Cupid to him, but her feelings remained. After many awkward conversations and failed flirting attempts, Dexter plucks up the courage to ask Raven out in "Chosen With Care", this surprises Raven but she happily excepts. In "Date Night", Dexter takes Raven on their date to the Multi-hex Theatre and they have a great time, but the date is cut short when Ashlynn, Poppy, Cupid and Blondie get lost in the Dark Forest looking for the Blue Moon Forest Festival. Raven and Dexter go with their friends to rescue the girls and find them safe in the Forest, then Raven and Dexter finish their date dancing at the Blue Moon Forest Fest, after this they became a couple. Raven is a loving girlfriend to Dexter and appears to care for him deeply. Pet Raven has a pet dragon named Nevermore who she got in her Legacy Year. Raven also had a puppy named Prince which was given by her dad. Her mom turned it into a bone-rat. Powers Raven can telekinetically control or levitate anything. She has trouble containing her spells due to her temper. Raven's power can transform her or anything else around her. Normally, Raven can wilt flowers. When she purposely makes magic, it turns into a shape of a flower before turning into flames whenever she levitates. If Raven tries to cast a good spell, it often backfires as Raven is aware that: Dark Magic + Good Intentions = Catastrophe. Like Apple, she can summon the help of creatures, but Raven's help comes from less favorable creatures, such as bugs, bats and Goblins and Raven must summon them by demand rather than singing or polite request. In Way Too Wonderland Raven signed The Book of Legends which gave her her full evil powers that she instantly could control. Later on she continued to train her magic so she could use it to good but not with good results. In Dragon Games she had learnt finally to use her magic for good. Her magical powers, be it good or evil, are so strong she could even break a spell her mother had cast around her. Early Life Raven was a kind and loving child and she didn't give much thought of her destiny. One day, her father the Good King gave her a puppy, which she called Prince. Her mother the Evil Queen, tricked Raven into giving it a "special potion", it being a transformation potion. Raven eagerly tipped the potion over Prince and he transformed into a bone-rat called Bubonick. Raven then swore to herself never to become evil like her mother. Class Schedule * General Villany * History of Evil Spells * Home Evil-nomics * Grimmnastics * Kingdom Mis-management * Muse-ic Class * Damsel-in-distressing * Poison Fruit Theory * Magicology * Science and Sorcery * Princessology (temporarily; in Class Confusion) Colour Scheme Raven's colour scheme consists of three colours: shades of purple, black and silver. She sometimes adds shades of pink. Outfit:Original Raven wears a top and skirt. Her black top shimmers purple and green and her skirt is a purple top layer trimmed with black lace and a frilly mesh underskirt, two layers in purple and lilac. Raven wears a silver tiara with several spikes. She has a silver high collar with feathered shoulders held together by a purple pendant. Raven has a silver belt held by a single chain embellished with a raven skull pendant on the end and a series of spiked bracelets which are connected to her purple ring by chains. She also wears black net tights (grey in the cartoon,) and high heeled black shoes with silver chains. Raven carries a black and silver clutch bag with a silver mirror on the front. Outfit:Legacy Day Raven wears a purple dress. The bodice is purple with a silver pattern, the top comes low at the back making a tail. Raven Wears a frilly mesh skirt over her dress, the top layer purple and the bottom one lilac. Raven wears a silver dome crown with a purple gem that dangles on her forehead. She has a silver high collar with moon and star holes. Her cape is black with a green and purple detailed swirl pattern, the shoulders of the cape have purple feathers and the cape is held together by a purple and silver pendant clasp. Raven has a silver multi chain belt and a thick silver spiked bracelet on one wrist and a black bracelet on the other. On her left hand she wears a silver ring. She also wears purple sparkly leggings and high heeled open toed black boots with silver studs at the top. Outfit:Getting Fairest Raven wears a purple nighty and purple night gown. The light purple nighty has a raven pattern that is black, dark purple and white and black lace trim at the bottom. Raven’s purple night gown has black lacy cuffs. She also wears black high heeled slippers with little mirrors on the toes. Outfit:Hat-Tastic Party Raven wears a purple, black and white dress. The bodice of the dress is purple with translucent gray fishnet sleeves and a dark gray collar with a black tea-pot and tea-cup pattern. The skirt section of the dress is purple, white and lilac with a black lace trim at the bottom. On the skirt is a black pattern of teapots pouring tea into white and black cups and above each teapot is a printed bow. Raven has a purple and silver spiky headband with a purple-grey hat on it that has feathers and blue gems. She wears a black detailed belt, translucent gray and black fishnet gloves and a silver bow ring with a ravens skull in the middle. Raven wears gray tights and black shoes with white rhinestones on the edges and straps. Trivia * Raven's favourite food is salted caramels and her usual sandwich is princess pea-butter. * Raven Queen, besides Faybelle Thorn and Farrah Goodfairy, is the only Ever After High student with confirmed magical powers with magical spells and such. (Wonderlandian's magic not counted.) * The contents of Raven's purse are her mirrorPhone, hextbook, dorm room key, guitar pick, and salted caramels. * Raven was the most hated of them all, because at the start of Legacy Year all the students were depending on tradition. After Raven decided to change her destiny in front of everybody on Legacy Day, the next semester, everyone believed that they could change their stories as well. As Raven gained more friends over the months, people weren't afraid of her anymore. * Raven has babysat her Cook's twin sons in exchange for payment in pastries. * Just as her mother's cackle could bring tears to your eyes, when Raven said her own name in The Storybook of Legends, the ground shook. *Raven owns a Coat of Infinite Darkness that is a gift from her mother. It is a long black coat with dragon-scale detail and it helps her blend with the shadows. *Raven has a tendency to mumble. Her mom The Evil Queen demands that she doesn't mumble and her adviser, Baba Yaga, requests, "Don't mumble like a caterpillar." *Raven requested Muse-ic class in Legacy Year for her one class she could choose, but Milton Grimm promptly removed it from her schedule, reminding her that she had had the opportunity to choose in her previous year at Ever After High, Freedom Year. *Raven plays the guitar and one of her favorite artists is Taylor Quick. *In Next Top Villain, Raven has prinsessology as a continuing class. *The Raven Queen doll's purse is actually black with a silver gem and silver handel, which is different from Raven's original purse. *Both Raven and Apple White made a brief appearance in the Monster High movie: "Boo York, Boo York", when Astranova spoke to them on her phone. *In The Secret Diary of Apple White is told that Raven isn't a morning person at all. Gallery Raven Queen - Official art work.png|Original Art Work Photo Gallery Raven2 tcm571-178243.png|Profile Art Profile Art - Raven Queen headphones.jpg|Profile Art Raven Queen Profile Art 2015.png|New Profile Art 2015 Raven_Queen_Original_Book_Art.png|Original Book Art Mattel book art - Raven Queen.jpg|Book Art Raven_Sticker_art.jpg|Raven Book Art Book art - Raven Queen4.jpg|Book Art Raven_Queen_Book_Art_(DiaryEvilQueen).png|Book Art Book art - Raven Queen magic.jpg|Book Art Book art - Raven Queen headphones.jpg|Book Art Raven_Stands_Book_Art.png|Book Art Raven_Book_Art.png|Book Art Raven_Queen_With_Book_-_Book_Art.png|Book Art Melissa Yu book art - Raven IV.jpg|Book Art Melissa Yu book art - Raven V.jpg|Book Art Book art - Raven Queen.jpg|Book Art Book art - Raven Queen IV.jpg|Book Art Profile Art - Legacy Day Raven Queen.jpg|Legacy Day Profile Art Melissa Yu RavenLD.jpg|Legacy Day Book Art Profile Art - Getting Fairest Raven Queen.jpg|Getting Fairest Art Raven Queen Getting Fairest Book Art.png|Getting Fairest Book Art Raven Queen - Hat Tastic Party.jpg|Hat-Tastic Outfit Raven Queen Thronecoming Art.png|Thronecoming Art Work Profile art - Thronecoming Raven Queen II.png|Thronecoming Art II luc-elementix_tumblr_com_RavenTC.jpg|Throncoming Book Art Raven_Queen_Thronecoming_Book_Art.png|Thronecoming Outfit Book Art Profile art - Date Night Raven Queen.jpg|Date Night Art Profile art - Date Night Dexter and Raven.jpg|Date Night Profile Art raven way to wonderland real.jpg|Way Too Wonderland Art Work Profile art - Way Too Wonderland Raven close-up.png|Way Too Wonderland Art Profile Art - Enchanted Picnic Raven1.png|Enchanted Picnic Art Work Raven Queen Dragon Games Artwork.png|Dragon Games Book Art Work image.jpeg|Dragon Games Art Work Profile art - Evil Raven Queen HD.png|Raven Queen, The Evil Queen Art Raven's Evil Outfit.png|Wide-release Evil Queen art Profile art - School Spirit Raven Queen.jpg|School Spirit Art Profile art - Economic Raven Queen.png|Basic Art RavenQueenEQD.jpg|Original Raven Queen Book Art DG_Raven_Nevermore.jpg|Raven and Nevermore Art Profile art - Raven and Nevermore.jpg EAH_Wicked_Heroic_Raven_Queen_DG_FB_Art.png|Dragon Games Raven and Nevermore Art Facebook art - Raven.png|Facebook art Raven Rocks! - Rebel's Got Talent.png|Rebel's Got Talent outfit Raven Queen's Purse Card.png|Raven's Purse Raven Queen's Dorm Room Card.png|Raven's Room Raven Queen's Magic Mirror Card.png|Raven's Mirror Raven Queen - Character Quiz.png|Raven Queen The Thronecoming Queen.png|Raven as Thronecoming Queen Ravens Drom Room.png|Ravens Room Raven at her locker.png|Raven at her locker Raven Queen - them song photo.png|Raven and a key Raven Queen the Daughter of the Evil Queen.png|Daughter of the Evil Queen Raven & Maddie having a Tea Party.png|Raven & Maddie Having a Tea Party Raven Queen and her powers - Stark Raven Mad.png|Raven using her powers Raven and note - THDP1.png|Raven and Dexter's Note Raven-Giggling.jpg|Raven giggling Maddie pleased - The Tale of Legacy Day.png|Maddie and Raven on Legacy Day. 5.56.png|Raven and Apple brief appearance in a Monster High movie Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Rebels Category:Girls Category:Princesses Category:Raven Queen Pages Category:Witches